Thinking of You
by Tomy-chan
Summary: Cuando parece que la vida se ha terminado, hay que levantarse y recoger todo lo que ha quedado de entre las cenizas...entra y lee una trágica historia de amor, que te mostrará que al amor es tan fuerte que ni la muerte lo puede romper


Esta es una historia cortita de dos capítulos.

No les voy a mentir, esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Katy Perry, y aunque obviamente la trama es un tanto diferente, las dos me hicieron sentir igual.

Es bieeen triste, así que si están deprimidas no la lean, porque yo lloré como una magdalena cuando la escribí. Si quieren...y solo es una sugerencia, escuchen la canción mientras la leen.

**Aclaraciones: ni Thinking of You es una canción mía, ni CCS fue mi idea. **

Sin más que decir, los dejo con mi historia

**Thinking of You**

Mirando al horizonte mientras se oculta el sol, intento comprender como dejé que pasara esto, me pregunto una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no fui contigo hasta el final del mundo?, ahora ya nada es posible, porque aunque todo tiene solución, no existe ningún remedio para la muerte.

++Flash back++

Aun no acababa de vestirme, luego de buscar por una hora algo que ponerme y que él no hubiera visto antes, me decidí por un fresco vestido verde, que hacía que mis ojos se iluminaran, ¿aunque para que más iluminación si este era el mejor día de mi vida?; el regresaba después de 2 meses y yo tenía la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación

-Señora Sakura- La voz del ama de llaves sonó alta, a través de la madera.

- Sigue Kaede- La mujer de avanzada edad, entró a la habitación con expresión preocupada.

- Señora, hay un hombre en la puerta, el… trae noticias del señor.

Automáticamente mi pecho sintió dolor, como si supiera antes que yo, lo que había sucedido.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta la puerta de la gran casa que habíamos comprado algunos meses antes.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, vi el desconocido, me esperaba con una seria expresión.

-Señora Sakura Li?

-Sí, soy yo, me dijo Kaede que usted traía noticias de mi esposo, ¿acaso no llegará hoy?

El hombre tomó aire para contestarme y se tocó el cabello en un gesto muy parecido al de él.

- no, lo lamento, es… el, bueno, es muy difícil para mí decirle esto, pero él tuvo un accidente automovilístico esta mañana, creemos que se quedó dormido al volante, chocó con otro auto, y falleció instantáneamente.

El mundo desapareció bajo mis pies y todo giró rápidamente, no sé como apareció Kaede a mi lado, pero ahora estaba recostada sobre ella, un pitido me ensordeció y me sentí fuera de la realidad, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero nada podía decir.

++++Fin Flashback++++

Las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo, como tantas veces desde su partida, sentí de nuevo ese dolor agudo; por todo lo que no tendríamos ahora, por todo lo que nos había quitado el destino y por nuestro hijo, que jamás conocería a su padre. No pude recordar lo que dije cuando me enteré de su partida, pero si pude recordar la última noche que pasamos.

++Flashback++

Yacíamos abrazados bajo las sabanas, acabábamos de hacer el amor, y el besaba mi hombro.

-Amor- me susurró al oído.

- mmm?

- Creo que esta vez sí hicimos un bebe, de hecho estoy seguro.

Voltee a verlo y le sonreí.

- Pues no sé, tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, solo para asegurarlo.

El sonrió ladeado y me besó profundamente.

- eres insaciable

- sí, puede ser, porque soy adicta a ti.

Le di la vuelta y me senté sobre él.

Besando sus hombros – ojalá que sus ojos sean como los tuyos, y su cabello, ¿sabes que quiero que mi hijo sea una copia tuya?

Dejándome besarlo y excitarlo a mi antojo dijo - ¿enserio?, pues tenemos un problema, porque yo quiero que sea una niña igual a ti.

Me incliné sobre él y soplando en su oído dije – Bueno pues podemos tener los dos, ya vez que el proceso es muy agradable.

El se rió y cambió la posición de nuestros cuerpos, mientras absorbía mi mente con sus caricias.

++++Fin Flashback++++

Nuestra niña nunca existiría tampoco.

Ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, un embarazo muy duro, porque después de la muerte de Shaoran entré en una fuerte depresión, no quería vivir, no quería respirar, ni comer, nada me atraía de la vida, estaba tan ocupada muriendo que no recordé a mi bebe, hasta que Tomoyo y su furia vengadora me sacaron del hoyo.

++++Flashback+++++

Otro día mas, de no sé cuantos, solo había podido salir de la habitación para enterrarlo, pudo haber sido ayer, hace un mes, un año o un siglo.

Envuelta en las sabanas, lloraba de nuevo, nuestras fotografías y su ropa se hallaban esparcidas en el suelo, arrugadas y mojadas, porque cada tanto me levantaba para abrazarlas como si eso lo devolviera al mundo de los vivos.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Señora Sakura, traigo su desayuno.

Así que ya había amanecido, pues bien, el mundo y lo demás se podían ir al infierno.

Kaede siguió golpeando, pero al ver que no abría la puerta, bajo de nuevo, momentos después escuche unos zapatos de tacón.

- Sakura Li Kinomoto, abre de una buena vez esa maldita puerta, no te voy a dejar morir- Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga gritaba, desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura.

- Sakura, por favor, ábrenos, estamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Eriol, su esposo, nuestro mejor amigo.

Siguieron golpeando por unos minutos más, pero al ver que no abría, Tomoyo dijo

- Eriol , tumba la puerta, la voy a sacar de ahí como sea.

El golpeó con fuerza y la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y rebotó contra la pared.

Tomoyo entró con rapidez a la habitación, esquivando las fotos, las cartas, la ropa y todo lo que había roto días atrás.

Me levantó de la cama y me abrazó tan fuerte, tan fuerte.

- Sakura- lloró conmigo, como yo lo hacía- lo siento, mucho, tu sabes cómo lo siento; yo sé tan bien como tú que esto jamás debió haber pasado, pero no puedes dejarte morir, por ti y por ese pedazo de Shaoran que llevas dentro, no puedes dejar que desaparezca totalmente su presencia de este mundo.

++++Fin Flashback++++

Luego de eso, tomó mucho tiempo que volviera hablar, ella tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, me vistió, me alimentó, me leyó, me consoló.

**Continuara…**

N/A. Bueno, espero que no hayan llorado tanto como yo, tal vez les parezca un tanto dramática, pero bueno, eso fue lo que salió.

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo.


End file.
